Matters of Trivial Importance
by sky.davis
Summary: A string of insignificant events essential to any group of superhero teenagers. 100 short stories based on some LJ prompts. Woot.
1. Beginnings

Heya folks, long time no see :o) Anyway, I found some prompts whilst browsing the internets and when I saw it, ideas just kept popping up. Inspiration! Yay! This won't be focused on any particular character and each chapter will be a short story based on the word in bold at the top. Get it? Got it? Good.

Random Thought: Paradoxes always seem to make things sound deep and meaningful. Except Jumbo Shrimp. That one just makes me laugh.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans... or do I?

**Beginnings **

It has begun.

…again…

_Again_…

I see him walk into the kitchen, chest puffed out, whistling and swinging his arms exuberantly. At the same time, _he_ is making his way there, walking with a sort of casual, laid back manner, an easy grin on his lips.

The two make eye contact and their short lived good moods are instantly strained.

The easy grin vanishes replaced with a look of determination.

The arms swing much wilder and the whistling is more high pitched than before.

They race each other in an annoyingly repetitive speed walk to the kitchen door, casting determined glares at each other in intervals.

As always they reach at the same time. Both stuck at the small opening to the kitchen.

I sigh as the enevitable approaches.

"I was here first Cyborg!"

"I win!"

They shout at the same time. Stick a pinky in their ears and soon they begin again.

"Look man, _I'm_ cookin' today, and that means _I_ get to choose what to cook, and that means we're havin' meat!"

"No way dude! I am sick of smelling that greasy, disgusting bacon. I'm cooking and we're having tofu waffles!"

"Meat BB!"

"To-Fu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

It begins…

Yet again…

I sip my tea.


	2. If

**If **

Dude…

Dude…

OH MAN I AM SO DEAD!

I start to freak out. I grab my head, run in circles, make wild motions with my hands, curl up into a fetal position, wring my hands, cry, scream… well, you get the picture.

Wanna know what happened? Do you? Do you! Lets just say I am _soooo_ dead!

Alright, I'll stay calm. I will stay calm.

It all happened when I went to the bathroom. I was washing my hands, when, _it _happened. I was scrubbing with that new foamy bubble gum smelling soap, dude, that is by far, the best soap ever. Cy wanted to get that crummy cherry kind. Psh! Yeah right! I mean, there is no way cherry even comes close to the awesomeness that is bubble gum. What was he thinking?

Wait… where am I going with this? Oh yeah. So I'm scrubbing my hands when—

PLOINK!

It happens.

Time stops, glass shatters, the space time continuum breaks, and Billy cheated on Brittney in that one soap that dirty, lying—

"Beastboy,"

Ohhhhh maaaaaannnnn! _Raven_!

Anyway, back to my story, I sorta, kinda, accidentally… knockedRavenstoothbrushinthetoilet.

It was _sooo_ not my fault.

I mean its rule number one to keep the toothbrush as far as possible from there right? There _are_ toothbrush holders for a reason. Besides, who leaves their toothbrush on the counter anyway? It is definitely her fault.

…Regardless of the fact Raven always tells me to put the seat down and in doing so I could have avoided this whole situation all together…

Girls.

"Beastboy, get out of the bathroom now. I am tired. I want to brush my teeth and go to bed."

Ravens voice filters through the door. Her tone suggests I have approximately 10.6 seconds before utter destruction.

I should tell her what happened….

"Beastboy. Now! What was Robin thinking. One bathroom… And that seat better be down!"

...Psh, yeah right. I don't want to die thank you.

I know what has to be done.

I stare at the innocent toothbrush beneath the clear water in the basin.

So. Nasty.

I have no choice.

I stick my hand in.

EWWWWWW!

I bring the brush out and under the scalding hot water of the sink.

"Just a sec Raven!" I call through the door, "Ew, ew, ew…"

I shake off her toothbrush. It looks clean enough.

UGH, who am I kidding! So gross… I am so dead if Raven finds out!

Heh… If….

If is good…


End file.
